Fifty Shades of Amber
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: She was beyond nervous. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. The implications of that thought go far beyond just walking into his office. She was not prepared for the beauty she saw when she stepped in. He was perfection. From his amber colored eyes to his long, silky silver hair. Her mouth became dry and her palms became wet. A story of innocence taken or given?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction. I read them obsessively but I finally decided to write one. I was inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey of course, hence the name! I think that story is incredibly sexy and thought why not use the Inuyasha characters in it. Sesshy makes it more sexy. Anyways, enjoy! Please review and help me out along the way. The story will not be exactly like the book only based off of the book. I do not own Inuyasha.

Fifty Shades of Amber

Chapter 1: The Journalism Project

"Kagomeeeeee, I'm back!" yelled Rin as she burst through the door of the two bedroom apartment they shared. Their home is cozy and not far from campus. Rin and Kagome are both seniors attending the University of California in Los Angeles.

Rin immediately ran to Kagome's side on the couch. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Kagome was feeling just awful. She lay on the couch in pink pajamas with her long legs stretched out.

"I feel like shit and I bet I look like it too," Kagome moaned from under her pillow. Rin completely disagreed. Kagome was beautiful even while sick. She had a tall curvaceous frame with porcelain skin and bouncy black hair that never lost volume. Her ocean blue eyes and long lashes only accented her beauty. In Rin's eyes, Kagome was perfection. Rin on the other hand was short reaching only 5'2 with long wavy black hair that was impossible to tame and big brown doe like eyes. Rin felt her curves were in the wrong places particularly her little belly pudge. Despite what Rin thought of herself to Kagome and others, she was a beautiful girl.

Rin went into the kitchen to make Kagome some tea. She insisted her special blend would help the sick girl feel better. She learned the recipe from her deceased parents. The blend consisted of various herbs and flowers that Rin grows in a garden in the courtyard of their apartment complex. The weather there is just perfect for her garden so she asked management if they would allow it and they did.

Kagome sat up slowly waiting for Rin to bring her the special tea. She bit her nails nervously because of the request she had for Rin. Kagome spent all day thinking of how to get Rin to do her this favor. As Rin walked back into the living room, Kagome sat up straight with a huge smile on her pretty face. Rin knew that look and didn't like it one bit.

"What?" said Rin

"Oh my best friend in the whole entire world, I need you to (cough) do me a huge favor."

Rin stared.

"OK, Ok I'll get to it. I am supposed to interview one of the world's richest business moguls for the school newspaper tomorrow but due to my illness I won't be able to do it…"

Kagome's major is journalism. She is head of the newspaper at the school and known for never taking "no" for an answer. She has an aggressive personality when she is trying to get information for a story. She always gets her way.

"No! You know I'm no good at things like that."

Rin is an English major. She would much rather read a good book and get lost in stories. Her favorite books to read are older than her great grandparents. She has a particular interest in old legends from the feudal era in Japan. The two seem like total opposites but they have been inseparable since meeting in elementary school.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Kagome, you know midterms are in two days. I have to study."

Kagome was on her knees in a flash at Rin's feet. "Please, it took months to land this interview! He's a very busy man. There is no way I can reschedule it and I definitely cannot show up with a snotty nose!"

Rin sighed, "Ok, I'll do it. But what do I ask? How do I dress? Will he be upset if you send a different person?"

Kagome grinned, "I have a prepared list of questions for you to ask. All you have to do is ask the questions on the list. Bring my recorder with you to record his answers. I also I have the cutest black dress and heels for you to wear. I'll do your hair up in a sophisticated bun. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Rin sighed, "Great…so what is this business mogul's name?" Rin said while flopping on the opposite side of the couch Kagome was on.

"Sesshomaru Taisho"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nerves

"What!?" Rin said with wide eyes. "THE Sesshomaru Taisho! The demon they call Lord of the West Coast! Who pretty much owns California and is known all over the world! That Sesshomaru Taisho!?"

"Calm down Rin. Yes, that's him." Kagome said with an indifferent expression. Kagome was intimidated by no one. She was born to Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi of Higarashi Shrine Incorporated. Unfortunately her father was killed in a car accident but he left a large sum of money to Kagome and her brother. Her mother eventually remarried an older but filthy rich white man that Kagome calls gramps behind his back. Kagome drives a Mercedes Benz G Wagon and her driving is just as aggressive as her personality.

Rin's face turned beet red. She reads a lot and has seen pictures of the demon on the cover of various business magazines. He is absolutely gorgeous; however he does have a reputation for being a bit of a tyrant and very cold according to the magazines. Rin didn't think she could get any more nervous about this interview. Just then a knock was heard at the girls' door. Rin was still sitting on the couch looking distraught so Kagome got up to answer.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome beamed while opening the door wider. In walked a tall redhead young demon. His medium length hair is tied in a high ponytail. He has piercing green eyes and sun kissed skin. His lean frame looked great in his blue tank and khaki shorts. Shippo is a junior at UCLA majoring in Art with a serious concentration on photography.

"Hey Kagome…..what's wrong with Rin?" Asked Shippo. Rin jumped from her thoughts of the silver haired tyrant upon hearing Shippo's voice. Rin and Shippo met during his freshman year at UCLA. They share many of the same interests and became friends instantly.

"Oh, hey Shippo." Rin said as he walked over to her spot on the couch. Shippo picked up Rin and sat down on the couch placing her on his lap. They have a playful and close friendship but nothing more.

"What's wrong Rinny?"

"I have to interview Sesshomaru Taisho tomorrow."

"THE LORD OF THE WEST COAST!"

"Yep…."

Kagome interjected, "Stop whining Rin! It's not going to be so bad. Don't let his status intimidate you."

Shippo composed himself, "Kagome is right, just be confident and maintain eye contact. Guys like that are all bark and no bite. You have nothing to worry about Rinny." Shippo pulled Rin closer to him and ruffled her hair with his nose. Rin sighed, Shippo always knew how to calm her.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds here. I have some studying to do and cough medicine to take. Smooches!" Kagome bounced to her room blowing kisses all the way.

Rin screamed, "Shut up Kagome! It's not like that!" While Shippo sat quietly and blushed. Rin got up from Shippo's lap, "Well I need to go study also, so I'm going in my room."

"Okay Rinny, I just came over to remind you about your promise to come with me to the museum this weekend. And please think about letting me photograph you."

"I didn't forget and no I'm not very photogenic…" Rin said while lowering her head.

Shippo lifted her head up by the chin and said, "Rin you are beautiful, don't forget it." He then reached behind her ear and pulled out a cherry blossom. "Even more beautiful than this flower" Shippo smiled.

"Oh Shippo, you and your magic tricks" Rin blushed.

Shippo gave Rin a hug and headed out the door. Rin waved him goodbye while shutting the door. As Shippo walked toward his apartment he thought about Rin. She has no idea how beautiful she really is.

Rin went into her room to try to get some studying done. She lay on her belly with an open book and began to read. However all she could think about was the interview tomorrow. She hoped he would be kind to her. She hoped he would not notice she had no idea what she was doing. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of such a prominent figure. She hoped she would exude confidence and be able to maintain eye contact with his amber colored eyes. Rin soon fell asleep on her book. She dreamed about silver silk-like hair and an intense golden gaze.

Author's Note

Yes I know, short chapters but I promise chapter 3 will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Interview

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Rin awoke to Kagome yelling for her to wake up while knocking loudly on her door. She drowsily lifted her head from the book she fell asleep on finding drool on her text pages. It sounded as if Kagome was about to knock down the door. Rin got up out of her bed and unlocked the door without bothering to open it.

A red-nosed Kagome burst in yelling, "You're going to be late! You have one hour to get ready for the interview. I already talked to your professors for your morning courses so you are excused from those classes today."

Rin stared at Kagome and wondered how on earth does she have all this energy this early while being sick with a cold?

"OMG…Rin get a move on it. Shower and wash your hair with this. It's my favorite detangling shampoo because your hair looks like a bird's nest!" Kagome said while handing Rin the shampoo and shoving her in the bathroom.

(Fifteen minutes later…)

When Rin walked out of the bathroom she found Kagome waiting for her with a plethora of hair products, a blow dryer, flat iron and a brush. Kagome wasted no time getting to work on Rin's hair. She pulled Rin's hair up into a sophisticated bun and proceeded to do her makeup. Make-up is where Rin draws the line. She prefers a more natural look compared to Kagome's glam style of doing make-up.

"Just eyeliner and lip gloss Kagome, nothing more." Rin said firmly.

"But Rin, you have to look more sophisticated when you enter Taisho Corporation! Just a little foundation please, just under the eyes." Kagome begged while sniffling.

"Ok, but just a little."

After Kagome was done she left the room to gather the interview material.

Rin tried on the dress Kagome gave her and immediately took it off. She felt uncomfortable thinking the dress was too clingy. Rin instead opted for her black slacks and a red button down dress shirt wearing black ballerina flats. Rin thought that was more like her style. When she walked out Kagome looked annoyed.

"Rin, what are you doing? The dress I picked out is so much sexier!"

"Kagome that dress is waaaaaayyyyy too tight! I'm not wearing it, it's an interview not a date!" Rin said while crossing her arms.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked, "If you would have worn the dress it could possibly turn into a date."

Rin blushed, "I have to go. Bye Kagome!" And with that Rin rushed out the door effectively ignoring what Kagome just said. She jumped into her Nissan Sentra and drove towards the city following the directions Kagome gave her. Rin listened to classical music while driving, it always calmed her nerves when she was feeling anxious. She thought about what Kagome said and imagined herself on a date with the handsome demon she was about to interview. As she pulled up to the soaring building she immediately threw those thoughts out of her head. What am I thinking thought Rin. She has been on dates before and has even made out with a guy before but that's as far as it goes. Rin was a virgin; she has never experienced a real romantic connection with anyone. Her dates were always set up by Kagome. Rin remembered the only guy she ever made out with. His name was Kohaku, they met through Kagome during her sophomore year at UCLA. He was cute and played football for the school. They went out on a few dates until eventually he invited Rin to his place. Rin knew the implications of going to his apartment alone but she decided it was finally time for her to become more experienced. They went into his bedroom and Kohaku immediately captured Rin's lips in a sloppy kiss. When she felt his tongue dart into her mouth she almost panicked but decided to keep going. He slowly started pushing her onto his bed and placed himself between her legs. He then started to kiss her neck while one hand cupped her breast and the other was trying to unbutton her shorts. When Rin felt his erection pressing against her middle she freaked. She pushed him away and ran out of the apartment. They never spoke again after that. Rin thought something was wrong with her. Everyone her age has had sex except for her, including her closest friends Kagome and Shippo.

Rin pulled herself from the embarrassing memory and walked into Taisho Corporation. The structure was a tall glass building gleaming in the sunlight. The floors were marble with intricate designs of gold and blues. The chairs and sofas were very modern. Rin walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a demoness. She had short, cropped hair cut into a bob. She was wearing a black shirt revealing too much cleavage in Rin's opinion, a black pencil skirt and black high heeled Louboutins.

"Hi my name is Yura, I'm the receptionist here at Taisho. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. My name is Rin Mikami."

Yura cut her eyes at the young human, "Oh, do you have an appointment?" She said curtly.

Rin stuttered at the sudden change in the demoness, "Well K-Kagome Higurashi w-was supposed to do the interview but she sent me instead."

"Have a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

Rin sat in a chair in the waiting area while Yura made a phone call. She started to bite her finger nails suddenly becoming more nervous having to wait. Oh how she wished Kagome was not sick. She would not have been fazed at all by the demoness' attitude. Just then Yura called Rin back to the front desk. She instructed her to take the elevator to the seventh floor and another receptionist will meet her there.

When Rin reached the seventh floor she walked into another waiting area similar to the one downstairs. She was greeted by another demoness.

"Hi my name is Ryoko. You must be Rin! Can I get you a glass of water, orange juice or maybe a bagel?" She had silver hair and amber colored eyes like Mr. Taisho. Rin briefly wondered if they were related. She also wore all black dressed in a fitted midi dress and black Louboutins. Rin declined her offer.

"Ok, well I'll bring you in to see Mr. Taisho. Right this way little one."

When Ryoko stood, Rin took note of how tall she was and why she called her "little one." They walked up to the oak doors of his office. Ryoko opened the door and allowed Rin to step in before her. His office was the size of Rin's apartment. She wondered why one person would need so much space. Everything in the office was white with a little red scattered about. He had book shelves lining the walls filled with books and various paintings in between them. His large glass desk was situated in front of a large wall of glass overlooking the city. Sesshomaru was sitting in his chair with his back turned away from them looking out at the city.

"Mr. Taisho, your guest has arrived." Ryoko said quietly.

"You may exit." Said a smooth, silky baritone voice.

Ryoko rolled her eyes and left closing the door behind her leaving Rin alone with the powerful demon. He still sat with his back turned. Rin was unsure of what to do. After a few seconds of standing by the door awkwardly she slowly walked towards his desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it.

Silence.

Finally Rin spoke up "Um…Hi Mr. Taisho, my name is Rin Mikami. I'm here to-"

"Where is Kagome Higarashi?" Sesshomaru cut in.

"W-well um well, she's sick and I'm her roommate and she asked me to complete the interview in her place." Rin quickly spit out.

"I see."

Sesshomaru finally turned around to face Rin. His presence was intimidating to say the least. He sat up straight towering over Rin even though he was sitting in a chair. His long silver hair flowed beautifully down his back. He had magenta markings on the sides of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. His amber eyes seemed to glimmer from the rays of the sun shooting through the glass. He wore a grey suit with a white button down shirt and blue tie hanging loosely from his neck. It appeared he had been fiddling with it. He gazed at her with a bored expression making Rin blush and shrink a little further into her seat. The demon was undeniably striking, even more so in person than what she had seen in magazines.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and tapped his long clawed finger on his desk.

"Oh right, let's get started!" Rin said nervously. He observed her as she pulled the recorder from her bag with shaking hands and then clumsily dropped it on the floor. The device slid under his desk close to his foot. Sesshomaru became annoyed but bent over to retrieve the recorder while Rin apologized profusely. He handed the recorder back to Rin, as she reached out to grab it her hand lightly touched his.

Shock!

She experienced what felt like an electric shock run through her body. Rin was a little shaken, her face heated while turning bright red. Rin had never experienced anything of this nature in her life. Sesshomaru felt it too. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but he immediately regained his cool composure. What was that? He thought. He noticed Rin's discomfort but chose not to comment. The girl finally composed herself and pulled out the notebook containing the questions. Sesshomaru waited.

"Ok, first question. Being a demon, I understand you are thousands of years old but in human years you appear to be 26. You founded Taisho Corporation about seven years ago and it has grown tremendously. How do you keep up with the ever growing demands of the company?" Rin asked. Taisho Corporation manufactures weapons and all sorts of defense mechanisms.

"I remain focused. You see the Taisho label on so much more than military guns and other weapons. It's on household kitchen silverware and even on that watch you're wearing. It's rather simple, I provide what the world needs but also what the world takes for granted." Sessomaru said while looking directly at Rin.

The questions went on like this about Taisho Corporation with Rin reading them from the notebook and Sesshomaru answering matter-of-factly. Rin then got to a more personal question and cursed Kagome for writing it.

"So you're never photographed with a woman. Are you just very private about your relationships or have you remained single until you find your mate?" Rin asked timidly.

Sesshomaru hesitated before answering. The nerve of this girl to ask him about his personal life. He answered the question choosing to ignore the part about finding a mate. He had no time for such trivial things, he was too focused on gaining more power in the world.

"I am very private about my romantic life."

In actuality Sesshomaru has had sexual relations with a number of demonesses. He'd give them the best sex of their life and dump them when he grew bored. He only slept demoness, not because he hated humans; he got over his disgust of humans decades ago when humans and demons were finally able to coexist together. It is because he felt a human body would be too fragile to handle his erotic interests.

"Are you gay?" Rin blurted then immediately covered her mouth. She had been thinking it while looking at his flawless skin, perfectly manicured claws, impeccable eyebrows and straight silky hair plus he smelled very good, too good. However, she definitely did not mean to say it!

Sesshomaru was livid. She thinks I'm gay! How dare she ask me such a question! He decided to make her pay. Without showing an inkling of how he felt inside, he answered very calmly "No."

Rin was mortified. She couldn't believe she just said that. He going to kick me out of his office, or maybe even the state of California or maybe he just might kill me! She thought about all the ways he could make her life a living hell and became more nervous by the second. Rin had to fight the urge to get up and run. But she was surprised that he answered her so calmly.

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl's discomfort. He actually enjoyed it and wanted it to continue.

"So, I have a few questions for you Ms. Mikami." He said smoothly.

"Huh?" Why me? Rin thought. What could the impossibly attractive and powerful demon want to ask her?

Sesshomaru leaned in on his desk and looked her in the eye.

"What's your major at UCLA?"

"English"

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Um, I want to become an editor then eventually chief editor. Then maybe write novels or work at a magazine or maybe the newspaper or…." Rin went on and on. Once she got talking about her dreams she couldn't stop. Sesshomaru sat listening to the girl babble on. However, the more she talked the more she seemed at ease in his presence. She became relaxed and a determined glint sparkled in her eyes. Sesshomaru found himself staring at her. She was actually quite pretty. Her thick dark hair looked great in a bun and her skin was slightly tanned with little freckles. He noticed her small frame and short stature. He thought of the positions he could… Wait! What was he thinking?

Rin had finally stopped talking and Sesshomaru decided to finish playing his game of making her uncomfortable but what escaped his mouth next shocked them both.

"Do you have a boyfriend Ms. Mikami?"

Rin flinched, however Sesshomaru looked cool as ever despite cursing himself on the inside. Rin did not know what to say. Why would he want to know?

"No, I'm single." Rin said timidly.

Sesshomaru was pleased by the answer for reasons he was not sure. Just then there was a knock at his door. "Yes" said the demon.

Ryoko poked her head in and told Sesshomaru the executives from Kraft have arrived for his next meeting.

"I'll be with them shortly. You may exit."

"Whatever" Ryoko murmured under her breath and she left.

"Well Ms. Mikami, do you have any more questions for me?" said Sesshomaru.

"No Mr. Taisho."

"Call me Sesshomaru"

Rin blushed, "Ok, and you can call me Rin." She said while gathering her things.

Rin stood up to leave and Sesshomaru did also. She said her goodbyes to him not realizing he would follow her out. When they stepped out of the office, Rin leading and Sesshomaru following close behind; Ryoko and the maintenance staff looked flabbergasted. The CEO never walked anyone out of his office. Rin waved goodbye to Ryoko and proceeded towards the elevator still unaware of Sesshomaru behind her. As she was about to press the button down to one, a long clawed finger beat her to it. She turned around to find him standing tall and statuesque. She gulped.

"Thanks Mr…. I mean Sesshomaru." She said uneasily.

"No problem Rin."

The elevator arrived promptly. As Rin got on and turned around she locked eyes with the handsome demon. The last thing Rin saw was a slight smirk on his fine face and a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

Author note:

So what could Sesshomaru be thinking? What does he have planned for little Rin?

Review please, they would be much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Seeds of Desire

Smack!

Her back and head hit the wall of the elevator hard but she didn't care. She had never been kissed like this before. He was aggressive, dominant and passionate. She was at his utter mercy but she loved every minute of it. His tongue darted in her mouth and tussled with her own tongue; hers lost the battle. Her entire body belonged to him in that moment. He pressed his body against hers to keep her still on the wall while savoring every little moan and whimper he heard escape from her lips as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, then pressed her lower body to his as if silently begging him to take her…

(Gasp!) Rin awoke with a start. It was just a dream! She was sweating, never had a dream affected her so. She woke up feeling like she needed something but it was out of her reach. That dream felt so real, Rin thought. She remembered the demon's smirk and mischievous look before the elevator doors closed leaving him on the seventh floor and her riding down to the first floor alone. She couldn't help but think about him since the interview.

Author's Note:

Just a teaser until I figure out exactly what I want to write for the next chapter…lol. Did you guys enjoy it? Just like Sesshomaru to be so dominant huh? The next chapter will focus more on Sesshomaru and we get a little peak into his life for now. See you all next time! And thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thinking About You

"Just stop" he said in a bored tone. But the dark haired demoness' head just kept bobbing up and down. She moaned as she sucked and nibbled on Sesshomaru's semi hard length. She was so busy savoring the taste of him she didn't even hear his command.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head upward from his penis.

"What the fuck!?" Kagura screamed, red eyes blazing.

Sesshomaru quirked one elegant eyebrow. Kagura quickly bowed down on her knees and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me."

"Leave."

Kagura quickly gathered her clothing and fled the room as swift as the wind.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. In an instant a little green toad looking demon came running. He wore a tailored black tuxedo with a bowtie meant to fit his little body to a tee. Jaken is Sesshomaru's extremely loyal servant. He swears to serve him until the end of his life.

"Yes, my Lord."

"See Kagura out and tell her never to return."

"Right away sir!" And the imp went running towards the direction Kagura went.

Sesshomaru lay flat in his bed once again pondering why he has not been able to get aroused since meeting that little human girl. He had been fucking Kagura senseless and subjecting her to his inhuman erotic interests for a few months now. He had no problem becoming fully erect for her before but lately he could not. Ever since meeting that girl…

Sesshomaru thought it may be time for another sexual partner to please him but he couldn't bring himself to seek out another demoness to replace Kagura despite wanting to end his sexual relationship with her. He wanted to prove that the girl was not the reason for his inability to get aroused so he kept Kagura around. But she continued to fail him so he finally dismissed her.

But that girl, she had been able to arouse him with just the flick of her tongue as she spoke during the interview. He remembered how soft her skin was when her hand brushed his and thought how he could run his fingers along the length of her entire body dragging his claws ever so delicately. He remembered her thick dark hair pulled up in a bun and thought about how he could wrap it around his hand while pulling her head back. He remembered her petite but curvy frame and thought of all the ways he could fuck her in his chambers. While he was thinking of Rin, Sesshomaru subconsciously began to stroke his length. Soon he was stroking furiously feeling the buildup leading to release.

"**No one man should have all that power**" blasted Sesshomaru's ringtone. (His ringtone is Power by Kanye West) Sesshomaru was jolted from his activities and beyond frustrated. He snatched the phone from the night stand and snarled.

"WHAT!?" he said without bothering to look at who was calling.

"Now, now Sesshy. Is that any way to talk to your mother?" a female voice said sweetly.

"Step-mother" Sesshomaru said putting emphasis on "step."

Izayoi gasped, "I've been married to your father for entirely too long, even your adopted sister calls me mother!"

Silence.

"Ok, Sesshomaru. I'm tired of begging you to call me mother, I was just calling to remind you to clear your schedule for your sister's coming home dinner in two weeks. It's been too long since your father and I have seen you." Izayoi said trying to regain her sweet tone from earlier but failing.

"Hn"

"Oh and Sesshomaru, why don't you invite a pretty young lady over to have dinner with us? You've been single for too long dear."

"Goodbye" and with that Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru brought no one around his family. He had no friends and never had a girlfriend which was hard to believe since he is incredibly attractive. No, Sesshomaru only had demoness sex partners. He wanted to scream that fact to Izayoi but he was mindful of being respectful.

It wasn't that he disliked Izayoi, he was not interested in forming a relationship with her. Izayoi is Sesshomaru's step mother and second wife of his father, Inu no Taisho. They are both quite wealthy being that Izayoi was born from a rich family and Sesshomaru's father is an oil tycoon. Izayoi came into the family when Sessshomaru was just a young boy. He immediately hated her but his father forced him to respect her. They soon birthed a half demon son and later adopted a human baby girl. Izayoi always wanted a little girl. They adopted because Izayoi could no longer give birth due to a nearly fatal complication while birthing her half demon son. Inu no Taisho loved that little girl and treated her no different from his sons, as if his blood was running through her veins also. Over time Sesshomaru became tolerant of Izayoi but continued to keep her at a distance. Since the incident that put his biological mother in jail, he could not let his guard down for any woman.

Rin, Kagome and Shippo were all stretched out on the couch eating pizza and watching a horror movie. Kagome on one side looking completely bored, Rin snuggled up to Shippo looking terrified and Shippo sat up feverishly blushing because Rin kept hiding her face in his chest during the scary parts. Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and jumped up to answer it. She went to her room to talk so she would not disturb the movie.

A few minutes later Kagome came bursting out of her room excitedly. She grabbed the remote and shut off the t.v. while turning on the lights.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" said Rin.

"Oh this news is so much better than that movie! Sesshomaru Taisho will be the speaker at our graduation! And the school has asked that I get photos of him to go along with the article I'm writing for the school newspaper!" Kagome gushed.

"Really, that's fantastic Kagome!" Shippo said but Rin sat quietly looking nervous. Shippo definitely noticed the change in her mood. "What's the matter Rinny?"

"Nothing…" Rin said quietly.

Kagome didn't seem to notice her friend's mood change. "So Shippo, if Taisho agrees to the photo shoot will you shoot it?"

"Sure thing Kagome! This would be great exposure for me! Well you guys I have to go. Must get prepared!" Shippo kissed Rin on the forehead and was gone in a flash. When Shippo gets excited about something, he will prepare for days to achieve perfection.

"And Rin, could you call him and schedule a time and place for the shoot? You two seemed so buddy, buddy during that interview; I'm sure he would agree." Kagome said grinning. It had been a week since the interview and Kagome would not stop teasing Rin about it after listening to the recording. She swears Sesshomaru was flirting with Rin. However, Rin begged to differ.

"Shut up Kagome! We are not buddy, buddy. Why can't you call him?"

"Because he likes you, I'm sure he will agree to do this shoot at such a short notice for you." Kagome burst into a fit of laughter at Rin's embarrassed expression. Part of Rin actually did want to hear his deep, smooth voice again but she was afraid she'd make a fool out of herself like she did at the interview. Unfortunately for Rin, she did not have much time to think about calling him because Kagome already dialed his office number and threw the phone at Rin.

"Hi, Taisho Corporation this is Ryoko speaking! Can I help you?" said Ryoko.

"Um hi Ryoko this is Rin, the girl that interviewed Mr. Taisho a week ago. I was wondering if I could speak with him concerning a school matter?"

"Hi Rin! He's probably in his office staring off into space as usual, let me see if he will take your call. But I have to warn you, he usually does not take anyone's call unless he feels it is important. Hold on please."

(30 seconds later)

"Well Ms. Rin, I'll transfer you over." Ryoko said sounding a little shocked.

"Ms. Mikami, or should I say Rin?" came his baritone voice over the phone.

Rin was almost rendered speechless hearing the voice that has been haunting her dreams for the past week.

"Um, you can just say Rin. I was calling to find out if you had time out of your schedule to participate in a photo shoot to go along with the school article since you will be speaking at our graduation?" Rin said too quickly.

"Hn….Saturday at 7:00am meet me at the Ritz Carrollton Hotel top floor presidential suite. I will leave a key at the front desk for you." Sesshomaru found himself wondering if she could meet him there alone.

"O-ok, Kagome Higurashi who will write the article and Shippo Ito who is the photographer will also be there."

Sesshomaru almost let out a sigh, "That is fine, by the way feel free to contact me on my personal cell phone. If you look in your bag you will find my card. See you soon Rin." And with that he hung up.

Rin found herself staring at the phone. She couldn't believe he agreed so easily and even scheduled a time and place.

"So what did he say!?" Kagome said all too eagerly.

"He agreed. He wants us to meet him Saturday at 7:00am at the Ritz Carrollton. He will leave a key at the front desk for us."

"YEEEEEESSSSSS! Thanks Rin, you're the best!" Kagome jumped from her couch and ran into her room to make phone calls.

Later that night Rin lay in bed staring at the card with Sesshomaru's personal cell phone number. When did he put the card in her bag? She wasn't sure. And what did he mean by feel free to contact him? She wondered if he wanted her to call him anytime but Rin figured he only gave her that number to contact him when they make it to the hotel. Right, as if he would actually want me to call him Rin thought. She saved the number in her cell phone and soon fell asleep dreaming of elevators and roaming hands.

Author's Note

I wanted to update sooner but I had a paper to write for grad school. Hope you enjoy, I'm already working on the next chapter! Happy Cinco de Mayo!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Bigger Picture

Rin, Kagome and Shippo arrived at the Ritz Carrollton bright and early. Everyone was excited to get started with the exception of one. Rin was nervous as ever to see him again. He had been haunting her dreams since she met him and those dreams were quite explicit. She had done things with him in her dreams that she had never done before with anyone else. She had no idea why her mind was manifesting those less than wholesome thoughts at night. The group walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you?" the front desk clerk said.

"My name is Rin Mikami, I need to pick up the key to the presidential suite at the top floor."

"Oh yes, Mr. Taisho has been waiting for you" the clerk smiled.

The group made their way to the top floor. Rin felt uncomfortable on the elevator ride up having flashbacks of her erotic reveries. Shippo sensed her discomfort and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. They exited the elevator and Rin used the key to open the door to the suite. It was grand. Rin thought the suite was bigger than her apartment. There was a living room, full functioning kitchen, two bathrooms and a door leading to a bedroom. Then she saw him. He was leaning on the wall near the doorway leading to the bedroom dressed in black slacks and white dress shirt, his top buttons were undone exposing a small peek at his chiseled chest. His long silver hair hang loosely down his back. His amber eyes held her gaze intently. He looked almost predatory but dangerously sexy, Rin thought.

"Uh hummmm" Kagome cleared her throat loudly effectively breaking the eye contact. "Hi, Mr. Taisho. I'm Kagome Higarashi, this is Shippo Ito and you've already been acquainted with Rin."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Kagome, Shippo and nice seeing you again Ms. Rin." He said while still looking at Rin.

"Um, hi Sesshomaru." Rin said meekly still unsure about using his first name.

"So, Mr. Taisho are you ready to start?" Shippo said already setting up his equipment. Shippo sensed Rin's discomfort and was ready to end this photo-shoot quickly. Something about Sesshomaru made Shippo wary. He did not trust him on the spot.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said now focusing in the fox demon. He smelled his scent on Rin and he was not pleased. He briefly wondered if Shippo was Rin's boyfriend.

"Ok, I'm ready. Mr. Taisho if you would just stand over there facing the window. Yes perfect!" Kagome said brightly. She was directing the photo-shoot. It lasted for about 45 minutes with Kagome having Sesshomaru pose in various places in the suite. Every so often Sesshomaru would sneak a glance at Rin and catch her gawking at him. She looked so cute when she was caught red faced trying to act like she was staring at something else. Sesshomaru found himself wanting to know more about the girl.

After the photo-shoot was finally over, Sesshomaru approached Rin. "Rin, would you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

Shippo looked crestfallen! Kagome looked excited! And Rin looked stunned!

Rin bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. Why was he asking me to breakfast? Would this be like a date? Why just me? Is he asking me out? Should I say yes? A flurry of thoughts ran through Rin's mind.

While Rin was having a mini panic attack, Sesshomaru did not miss when she bit her lip. His dick twitched immediately. She had no idea how that one little nervous action almost caused him to become fully erect.

Kagome interrupted, "Of course she would love to!"

"Rinny, are you sure?" Shippo said while walking towards Rin. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was definitely not pleased.

"Yes, I'll go." Rin said quietly.

"Ok, call me if you need a ride back home" Shippo said.

"That will not be necessary, I will bring her home." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kagome grabbed Shippo's arm and dragged him towards the door. "Ok, bye! See you when you get home Rin! It was nice meeting you Mr. Taisho."

"Call me Rin!" Shippo shouted from outside the door.

And once again, Rin was left alone with the handsome demon.

Sesshomaru decided to take her to a local coffee shop not too far from the hotel. He needed to get her out of his suite because if she kept biting her lip the way she did he was not sure if he could stop himself from capturing them with his own.

They entered a trendy coffee shop Sesshomaru sometimes sent Jaken to for coffee. Sesshomaru and Rin sat across from each other at a little table for two. Soon a waitress came by with menus. They ordered their food and waited.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence. "So, did you enjoy watching the photo-shoot?" he said with a smirk.

Rin blushed furiously, "I uh-uh…"

Sesshomaru cut her off, "Tell me about you Rin. Are you originally from LA or grew up somewhere else?"

"I grew up in San Francisco, California but was born in Tokyo; my parents were from Tokyo, Japan also." Rin said timidly.

"What do your parents do?"

"They are deceased. Both of my parents were murdered during a home invasion when I was very young. I was an only child. My uncle took care of me for a couple years until Kagome's family decided to move to America. She has been my friend since childhood and we are like sisters. Her family allowed me to live with them in San Francisco. And now here I am in LA close to graduating college."

"I offer my condolences for the loss of your parents." Sesshomaru unconsciously held her hand across the table. When his hand grasped hers, Rin's eyes widened.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Rin felt like her heart was melting.

The waitress came with their orders, Sesshomaru ordering black coffee and Rin having English tea with a banana nut muffin. He slowly sipped his coffee while he watched Rin dig in to her muffin. She must have really been hungry, he thought. When Rin finally noticed he was watching her she quickly slowed her chewing and started to sip her tea. She began to pick pieces of her muffin and pop them into her mouth to appear more lady-like.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly, "So is Shippo your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

Rin almost choked on a piece of muffin at his unexpected inquiry.

"No, I told you before I was single. Shippo is a very good friend of mine."

"He likes you romantically." Sesshomaru said sounding a little annoyed.

"Kagome says that also but I don't feel the same way. He's just a friend." Rin said curious as to why he was so concerned.

"Who do you like romantically, Rin?"

If Rin didn't think he could surprise her with any more questions, he definitely shocked her with this one. She liked him, but she could not tell him that right now. Sesshomaru was the only male she ever felt a real attraction to. Just looking at him made her insides tingle and she was not sure why. She barely knew the guy but he was ever present in her dreams since the interview. Was this feeling she was experiencing lust? Rin was not sure but she was sure of one thing, she definitely liked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew the answer to that question. He could smell the faint scent of arousal on Rin during the interview and more so at the photo-shoot. But she is so innocent. Sesshomaru knows she is a virgin, he could smell she has been untouched. Sesshomaru struggled with this decision since the day he met her. Because of her innocence he wanted to keep her close, shield her from the world. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the first male to touch her in ways she has never been touched before. Every instinct in his body was calling for him to take her. But he could not. Because of her innocence he had to protect her from himself. He did not want to introduce her to his dark world. She is too sweet and for that reason Sesshomaru decided to let her go.

While Rin was still reeling from the question he asked her, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You should stay away from me."

Rin's head shot up, her big brown eyes full of confusion.

"What?"

"I'm no good for you."

"I don't understand." Rin said completely befuddled.

"We should go." Sesshomaru said coldly while standing.

Rin stood too, unsure of what to say or do.

Both were silent lost in their own thoughts as they walked back to the hotel. Sesshomaru arranged for Jaken to bring Rin home. She got into the car without a word to Sesshomaru. When she looked back out of the window, she saw him still standing in front of the hotel watching her leave.

Fortunately, Kagome was not home when Rin arrived home. She could not deal with an interrogation from Kagome about her "date." She did not bother to call her or call Shippo back. Rin went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. Why did he ask me out only to tell me to stay away from him? I knew it, as if a demon like him would actually be interested in me. Why did he have to be so cold about it? The more Rin thought about what he said she became angry then sad. She could not understand how he could be so cruel. His amber eyes seemed so cold in that moment. Soon tears began to flow down Rin's cheeks. She felt stupid for crying for him when they never had anything in the first place but she could not stop. Rin cried herself to sleep and for the first time since meeting Sesshomaru she did not dream of him.

Author's note:

Aw, I hate sad endings. Will Sesshomaru fix this? We will see! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep them coming! Until next time J


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Drown out my Sorrows with Alcohol

Rin had been feeling down all the rest of the week. She finally broke down and told Kagome what he said to her. Rin's confession brought on another wave of tears as she talked about it. Rin had never been rejected before, granted she never put herself out there to be rejected but she did not like this new feeling at all. Friday finally came and Kagome had enough.

"Rin, please smile just this once. I miss my best friend. You've been so moody lately." Kagome whined.

Rin just sat there.

"Ugh! I swear when I see that bastard at graduation I'm going to kick him in the balls right in front of the entire senior class and audience! Who does Sesshomaru Taisho think he is leading innocent girls on then tossing them aside!? You are not a play thing!" Kagome was pissed.

The girls' front door opened and Shippo popped in.

"You girls really should remember to lock your door." He said smiling.

"Hey Shippo…" Kagome said. Rin said nothing.

"Hi Kagome, Rinny?" Shippo said sensing her sadness. He was angry with himself for letting Rin go on that date with the powerful demon. Shippo felt guilty because he wanted to protect her from everything but he failed to protect her feelings. Shippo sat on the couch next to Rin and placed her in his lap. She leaned into his embrace easily.

"So Shippo, what brings you by this time of day? You're usually in the photography lab." Kagome said.

"Well, I've come with invites. Koga is having a party at Playhouse nightclub tonight and he wanted me to especially invite you Kagome." Shippo said teasingly.

Koga is Kagome's on again off again sex buddy. They usually hook up after both are out partying all night. Koga recently got a girlfriend named Ayame but he still flirts with Kagome at every opportunity. Since he now has a girlfriend Kagome refuses to hook up with him but she still flirts back.

"Oh really, tell him I will be there and we better be in VIP."

"We will, if Rin would be my special guess then all four of us will be in VIP tonight. Rin are you coming?"

Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to go out. Clubs were definitely not her thing. She would much rather stay indoors and read a good book.

"I don't know." Rin said quietly.

"Come on Rin! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee just this once, you never go to parties with me." Kagome whined.

"We will have a good time and you can get your mind off that ass hole." Shippo said. He wasn't sure what exactly happened between Rin and Sesshomaru but he knew the demon was responsible for her downcast mood.

Rin thought about it some more. I really shouldn't be moping around about something that never was. She thought.

"OK, why not? I'll go." Rin said smiling a little bit.

Kagome and Shippo's eyes brightened. They hadn't seen Rin smile all week.

(Hours later)

They were wasted. Koga kept the alcohol flowing in the VIP section. The music was booming through the speakers. People were everywhere grinding on each other. There were go-go dancers on elevated platforms dancing on provocatively on poles. The lighting kept changing colors from dark blues, purples, magenta and red. There was a stripper pole in the middle of their VIP section and Kagome took full advantage of it in her drunken state. She looked hot. Kagome wore a short green body fitting dress and wore her hair straight cascading down her back. She swayed her hips while her boobs bounced and swung around the pole suggestively. Koga sat on the VIP sofa enjoying the show and drinking large gulps of Rose' champagne. Shippo and Rin saw where things were heading with Koga and Kagome so they made their way to the dance floor.

Shippo and Rin began to dance to the beating music amongst the others in the crowd. They were both also quite drunk. Rin has actually never been drunk before but she decided to throw her reservations out the window for one night. A waitress passed with Patron shots and Shippo grabbed two. Rin and Shippo took the shots then continued dancing. Rin wore black shorts, a grey off the shoulder shirt and black heels. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face in curls. She even wore some eyeliner and dark lipstick. She didn't realize it but she looked absolutely tantalizing that night. With liquid courage, Rin moved her hips to the beat and raised her hands high. Shippo danced in rhythm behind her putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Her head reached his neck; Shippo burrowed his nose in her hair taking in her delicious scent. They danced for a while until Rin announced that she had to pee. Shippo decided to go to the bar to get more shots.

Rin stumbled her way to the bathroom grumbling about high heels and too many people. She made it into a bathroom stall but dropped her clutch on the floor. It opened and some of the contents spilled out. As she picked her things up she noticed Sesshomaru's card containing his personal cell phone number.

"Sessssssshomaruuuu Taishyyyyyyoo, you jerk!" Rin said to the card. Her drunken mind decided it was a good idea to call him and let him have it. She dialed his number slowly and waited for him to pick up.

Sesshomaru answered on the second ring, "Hello"

"Sesshomaruuuu, you a-are a jerk!" Rin screamed.

"Rin?"

"No, it's M-misssss Mikami to y-you ass hole." Rin drunkenly stammered.

"Rin, where are you?" He sounded demanding and angry. Rin was taken aback by his tone. She suddenly decided calling him was not a good idea.

"I have t-to go." Rin hung up on the demon.

She stumbled her way back out onto the dance floor and found Shippo waiting with two more shots; Kagome was on his right side.

"Where's Koga? Rin said.

"Upstairs with blue balls." Kagome laughed. "He really thought I would fuck him in VIP. I just teased him and left him hanging."

They all laughed. "Ok you two, I'm going find someone to dance with. See you later!" And Kagome was off, swallowed up by the crowd. Kagome completely trusted Shippo, she had no qualms about leaving Rin with him while being intoxicated.

Rin's head was spinning but she drank the shot Shippo had anyway. Rin and Shippo danced really closely until Shippo found a corner in the club and pushed Rin into it. Rin's feet were hurting, when she leaned her back against the wall she threw her head up in relief while parting her lips to let out a sigh. Suddenly she felt lips crash against hers. Rin's eyes widened when she realized it was Shippo. Even while inebriated she tried to push Shippo away. Shippo's strong, lean body didn't register Rin's little shoves. Suddenly, Rin felt a gust of wind from Shippo being pulled off of her so fast.

"I believe she doesn't want your attention." said a deep, threatening voice.

Shippo was on the floor looking dazed. He looked up into cold, dangerous amber eyes belonging to none other than Sesshomaru. He stood tall over the fox demon glowering at Shippo with a promise of death if he challenged him. Shippo put his hands up signaling he would not challenge him and slowly rose to his feet. People in the club continued to dance not even noticing what was happening in the corner.

Shippo turned to Rin, "I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't realize…"

Rin was still a bit shaken and refused to meet his eyes. "Please just leave Shippo." She said sadly.

"But…"

"The lady said go!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Shippo took a glance at Rin who still held her head down like a child in trouble. He turned around and left the night club.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin. "You have been drinking." He said in a bored tone.

Rin was embarrassed. Why is he here? She thought.

"You need water, come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bar to order two bottles of water. Rin noticed he was served immediately before everyone who were already waiting at the bar. Sesshomaru spoke to a nightclub employee and was given a VIP area on the spot. He led Rin into the area and ordered her to sit on the sofa.

Rin felt incredibly awkward. Why is he here? That question kept running through her head. She took slow sips of the water while trying to avoid his gaze. He stared at her intensely looking very irritated. However, his gaze softened when he took in her outfit. She looked damn sexy. Sesshomaru almost couldn't blame Shippo for wanting to kiss her. But she was off limits to all males. Sesshomaru thought of her the entire week and almost called to take back what he said. When she called him sounding completely wasted, he flew into action knowing she was vulnerable.

Rin broke the silence first, "how did you find me?"

"I tracked your phone, then tracked your scent when I picked it up." He said easily.

Rin was shocked "Huh? How did you…."

"Money comes with great privileges." He said smirking. "How do you feel?" Once again turning serious. This demon must have personality disorder, Rin thought jokingly.

"I feel a little better. Thanks for the water."

"Would you like me to take you home?" he said.

"No, I need to find Kagome first." Rin said looking around. They both stood and made their way to the mass of people on the dance floor. Rin spotted Koga and they walked over to him.

"Hey Koga, did you see Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yea, she over there dancing with that mangy mutt." Koga said gruffly while pointing.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that sent Koga away quickly.

Rin did not hear the growl but she did spot Kagome. Her best friend was dancing with a guy sporting long silver hair very similar to Sesshomaru's. Rin gulped, she recognized the moves Kagome was putting on the guy. When Kagome danced like that, she was usually planning to take the guy home for the night. Rin briefly remembered all the safe sex talks she had with her friend.

Rin approached the dancing couple with Sesshomaru following close behind. As she got closer she noticed the guy's cute puppy ears and amber eyes the same as Sesshomaru's. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

He leaned down close to Rin's ear so she couls hear him over the blaring music. "He is my half-brother, Inuyasha. We were together when you called and he came with me to look for you but obviously he found your friend." Sesshomaru mumbled the last part to himself.

That would explain the similarities, Rin thought. She knew he was a half demon after seeing the puppy ears; she loved them and found herself wanting to touch them. Inuyasha was almost as attractive as his brother, Rin thought; however he was cute in a more rugged way while Sesshomaru was more clean-cut. While Sesshomaru was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a black v-neck t shirt fitting over his muscled body perfectly.

Rin walked up to the couple and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is going to take me home." Rin said loudly trying to be heard over the music. Rin expected Kagome to have a bitch fit because she was still pretty pissed with Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I'm going to stay with Inuyasha." Kagome said dreamily. Rin was surprised. She wasn't expecting Kagome to agree.

"She'll be fine; I will get her home safely." Inuyasha said then pulled Kagome closer and licked her neck. Rin was disgusted and still worried about leaving Kagome with someone she didn't know.

"She will be fine, my brother is harmless." Sesshomaru said. Rin still wasn't sure but she knew Kagome didn't want to leave so she waved goodbye and left with Sesshomaru.

The car ride to Rin's apartment was quiet for the most part. Rin had been trying to work up the courage to talk to him while Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts.

"Why did you come for me?" Rin finally asked.

"You sounded intoxicated." He said flatly.

"Why do you even care? You told me to leave you alone and you let me go without even trying to get to know me!" Rin screamed at him. All the anger she felt that day came rushing back to her. His emotionless answer really triggered her. Sesshomaru couldn't answer her. His silence only made Rin more emotional. Soon she was crying.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand being the reason for her tears. He pulled over on the side of the street and leaned over to put his arm around Rin. He put his nose in her hair mumbling apologies while she continued to cry. Her tears began to slow and she sniffled. Sesshomaru pulled back handing Rin a handkerchief.

"I was selfish."

Rin looked at him with questioning eyes so Sesshomaru continued.

"I didn't give you the opportunity to decide if you want to stay away from me or not. Rin there are things about me that I wasn't sure you could handle. I will allow you to get to know me and let you decide for yourself."

Rin was at a loss for words. What did he mean about things she could not handle? She wanted to get to know him, she really did. His eyes held secrets she wanted to know about. They gazed at each other. Sesshomaru studied her big brown eyes filled with want; he looked down at her soft pink lips and felt his self-control slipping. He knew she would no longer want him after she finds out what his life is like but in this moment he would take advantage of just how bad she wanted him now.

Sesshomaru leaned over and captured Rin's lips in a passionate kiss. She readily accepted him when his tongue found its way into her mouth. She tasted sweet, just as he'd imagined she would. She is pure, innocent, untouched and his for the taking. He growled as he felt her grip his hair. As their kiss deepened he pulled her out of her seat and onto his lap straddling him. His hands crept up the soft skin of her back slowly leaving a tingling trail along the way. The scent of her arousal flooded the air inside the car. Sesshomaru's famous self-control was on the brink of no return. His instincts were screaming at him to take her here and now! Sesshomaru's hips began to buck against her and she returned his effort without fear.

Grinding against him felt good. An unfamiliar feeling started to pool in her belly intensifying with every move. The erection in his pants rubbed against her heat through the thin material of her shorts creating an electrifying friction. Rin wasn't sure what was going on but she did not want it to stop. They moved in sync with one another until the feeling Rin was experiencing intensified. A powerful orgasm seized her body; she collapsed on his chest too exhausted to realize what just happened. Sesshomaru came also releasing his seed in his boxers. He cursed quietly because he had made a mess on himself.

What happened that night was a first for them both. Rin never experienced anything so sensual in her life. Sesshomaru on the other hand, never experienced an orgasm from simply dry humping. He usually experienced orgasms from actual sex.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's breathing become steady again, she had fallen asleep. He placed her back on the passenger seat and drove to her apartment. He carried her inside also grabbing his gym bag from the trunk of his car to change his soiled pants.

Sesshomaru grabbed her key from her clutch and entered the apartment. He could smell in which direction her room was. As he passed Kagome's room he could here loud moaning and skin slapping against skin hard. My brother is a reckless idiot he thought. He entered Rin's room and placed her in her bed. He quickly removed his pants and boxers to put on a pair of gym shorts. He also undressed Rin and put a t-shirt on her that he found in her drawer. He admired her creamy skin and supple curves while he undressed her but he had too much honor to touch her while she was unaware.

As Sesshomaru prepared to leave, he heard Rin mumble in her sleep "Don't go." He stood and contemplated for a while but decided to stay. He slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She fit him perfectly he thought as he was captured by the song of sleep.

Author's note:

(Sigh) So dreamy….lol. Thanks for the reviews. Until we meet again, I'll be writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Little Red Dress

Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Forgot to add that on my other chapters. Whoops!

She felt so warm and content; she didn't want to get out of her bed. Her comforter never felt so soft and fluffy. Rin began to rub the material blanketed over her; she realized it wasn't her comforter at all. Her eyes popped open. She saw what appeared to be white fur wrapped around her body. When she moved she also noticed a clawed hand wrapped around her waist. Rin sat up slowly turning to her side; there lying next to her was Sesshomaru. He was incredibly handsome even while sleeping peacefully. Rin studied his face, he had long eyelashes, pointy ears, a strong facial structure, creamy skin and very kissable lips…..those lips. The memory of what happened between them last night came back to her. Rin blushed a deep dark red.

I can't believe I did that with him! I was supposed to be angry at him, not kissing and other things! Rin thought. Rin then noticed her clothing carefully folded on her desk chair and that she was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!" Rin shrieked. Her face was impossibly even redder. Sesshomaru awoke with a start looking for the source of the screaming. The white fur retracted into his back. He calmed when he noticed there was no danger, just Rin looking very uncomfortable. Sesshomaru smirked, he was about to say good morning until he heard footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom.

Loud knocks were heard from outside the door. "Rin open up! Why are you screaming!?" Kagome yelled. The door was locked.

"I-I'm fine Kagome, I'll be out in a minute." Rin said still blushing. As long as the handsome demon was still in her bed, her face would not return to her normal color.

"Ok, hurry up. I'm cooking breakfast and I want you to meet someone!" Kagome said excitedly. Rin was surprised, Kagome never cooked beyond microwaving something. She must really like this guy, Rin thought. Rin turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who was still lounging gazing at her.

"Good morning, Rin." he said smoothly.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. Is that white fur apart of you?" Rin asked nervously. She was trying to pull the t-shirt she was wearing past her knees but it was too short. She was in bed with Sesshomaru Taisho in a small t-shirt and panties. Rin still could not process that thought.

"Yes, it is." He said.

"Um so, when did you…? Did we….? How did I….?" Rin could not finish one question.

Sesshomaru smirked. "What do you think happened last night Rin?" He said teasingly.

Rin continued to blush furiously. "Well, I remember what happened in the car but how did I get undressed and why are you in bed with me? Did we…?" Rin stammered but still unable to finish the question.

Sesshomaru chuckled. He looked even more handsome, Rin thought.

"No, we did not have sex last night. I undressed you and put you to bed. You wanted me to stay so I did." He said matter-of-factly with mirth in his eyes.

"Oh…" Rin said unsure if she was disappointed or relieved. "Could you turn around so I could get out of bed?" Rin said. Sesshomaru was amused but complied with her wish. Rin darted out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and quickly put them on. "You can turn back around now." Rin said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru turned around and got out of the bed also. Rin noticed he was not wearing a shirt but only gym shorts. He was lean but his body was like a sculptured masterpiece. He had a strong, chiseled chest, cut abs and arms and a v-line leading down into his shorts. Rin could not help but stare at him.

"See something you like?" Sesshomaru said sexily as he pulled a t-shirt from his gym bag. He could feel her eyes on him.

Rin was rendered speechless at being caught. She turned around and pretended to look at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't even notice him sauntering her way until he was right behind her. He pulled her body close to his and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So you can look at me but I can't look at you? How unfair."

His face was so close she could feel his breath tickle her skin. Then she felt his lips brush against her ear causing heat to pool in her panties. Rin felt like she was going to just melt right in his arms.

"Are you going to speak Rin?" Sesshomaru said still close to her ear.

"Huh?" Rin barely registered what he just said.

Sesshomaru turned her around to face him still holding her body close to his. Rin peered up at him through her lashes with hooded eyes. Once again, Sesshomaru felt his self-control slipping. But he knew this was not the right time or place to take her, he still had his idiot brother to deal with.

"Your friend is waiting for you." He said. It came out much more huskily than he meant it to sound.

"Um right….let's go." Rin said finally snapping out of her stupor. Rin exited her bedroom with Sesshomaru following behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning" Rin said.

Both looked up from their breakfast, Kagome looking shocked then pissed and Inuyasha smiling at Sesshomaru while winking. Kagome jumped up from her chair and marched straight over to Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Did you take advantage of her while she was drunk!?" Kagome screamed while pointing her finger at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood stoic as ever with an unreadable expression. This girl has more balls than my brother or maybe she's an idiot like him, he thought. Rin intervened before Sesshomaru could say anything.

"No Kagome, we did not have sex! He took me home and stayed over with me. That's it! We are fine!" Rin screamed.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed. "Well, if you ever make her cry again then you will have me to deal with!" she said while still looking a Sesshomaru.

"Damn babe, you're even sexier when you're angry." Inuyasha said from the table. Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and turned to his brother. "Let's go." He said flatly.

"What, you can't handle my new boo or do you want me to finish whipping your ass in pool?" Inuyasha said cockily. The brothers were at a bar playing a competitive game of pool last night before Rin called Sesshomaru from the club.

"Far from the truth little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said. He walked up to Kagome and placed his hands on her hips. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Well, I have to go babe but I'll call you later." He kissed her again a little longer and walked towards the door.

"Ok, talk to you later!" Kagome said dreamily. She used that tone when she was falling for someone. Rin thought she moved way too fast.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked towards the door after Inuyasha. "Talk to you later babe." Sesshomaru said mocking Inuyasha's tone. Rin blushed and chuckled. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want to see you tonight." In that deep voice that made her insides quiver. He then pulled back and walked towards his black convertible Maserati GranTurismo. Inuyasha was waiting at the car blowing kisses at Kagome. The girls stood at the door and watched the guys leave.

After closing the door, they headed into the kitchen so Kagome could finish her breakfast while Rin prepared a plate.

"Spill it! I want to know everything about what happened with you and Mr. Moody last night!" Kagome said excitedly. Rin recanted everything that happened last night but left out kissing and dry humping him. She couldn't bring herself to tell Kagome about that yet. After some teasing Kagome told Rin about Inuyasha.

"He's so hot! Rin, it was love at first sight." Kagome gushed.

"Or lust…" Rin said sarcastically.

"It's not just a one night stand. We have a date tonight." Kagome said smugly.

Rin rolled her eyes. She finished her breakfast and headed to her room. "See ya Kagome, I have to go turn in my final Literature project."

"Ok….oh wait, Shippo has been calling me like crazy all night. He says you won't answer your phone. You have to forgive him Rin, you both were drinking." Kagome said.

Rin froze. "I will, I just can't talk to him right now." She said before going in her room to get dressed.

(A few hours later)

Rin returned to the apartment to find a package in front of her door with a note attached from Sesshomaru Taisho to Rin Mikami. It read,

_Pleasure only starts once the worm has gotten into the fruit, to become delightful; happiness must be tainted with poison._

What does this mean? Rin thought as she walked inside. She was fortunate Kagome was not home to read it. She opened the package and found a deep, dark red dress and black Louboutins with another note attached: _Wear this; I'll be picking you up for 8 sharp._ Then a pressing question popped into her head. He brought me home last night but how did he know where I lived? Rin thought. She would ask him about that later. Rin went into her room to try on the dress. It was body hugging with a plunging neck line, the dress accentuated every curve on Rin's body with the hemline about mid-thigh. She could not feel more uncomfortable.

Just then she heard Kagome entering the apartment and cursed herself for not closing her bedroom door. Just her luck that Kagome came straight to her room after noticing her bag in the living room.

"So I finally got the article fin-…." Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she saw Rin. "OMG….you look amazing! Where did you get that dress?!"

"Sesshomaru sent it to me. He wants me to wear it tonight." Rin said completely embarrassed.

"Wow, so you have a date tonight too? Who would have thought we'd be dating brothers?" Kagome said grinning.

"It's not like that between us yet." Rin said blushing.

"Yet? Rin he sent you this beautiful dress, he must really like you. I'm actually a little jealous Inuyasha didn't send me anything for our date."

"Oh Kagome you don't need any more clothes, you have enough."

"Yea, you're right!" Kagome said brightening. "So you have to let me do your hair AND make-up. I'm not taking no for an answer about the make up tonight!"

(7:45p.m.)

Kagome was finally done with Rin's hair and make-up. Rin refused to let Kagome put a ton of make-up on her face. She wore minimal foundation, eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her hair was curly and pinned to one side of her face. Inuyasha was already in the living room waiting on Kagome. They left shortly after Kagome was done with Rin.

Rin practiced walking around the house in the incredibly high red bottom heels. She was not used wearing heels so high, actually she was not used to wearing them at all. She tried to remember what Kagome said about balance and swaying your hips when walking. But when she tried to emulate Kagome's walk she felt incredibly awkward. Rin heard a knock at the door startling her to the point of almost falling. She wanted to look sexy for him not like a complete idiot. Rin walked to the door with her best effort in the high heels.

Sesshomaru could hear the clicking of the heels as she approached the door. He was pleased that she wore them. When she opened the door Sesshomaru stopped breathing for a second. She looked stunning. The dress fit her curves flawlessly and the shoes were the perfect complement. He couldn't help but notice her perky breast in the low cut dress and she wasn't wearing a bra. Rin felt nervous under his heated gaze but she also noticed something else in his eyes.

He finally spoke after just staring. "You look beautiful." He said in a husky voice.

"Thanks, you look handsome as always." Rin said bashfully. He wore a fitted black button down shirt and black slacks tailored to perfection. He looked very polished Rin thought.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru said as he held his arm out for her to hold. They headed to his car and drove to a high end restaurant on the other side of the city.

During the car ride, Rin asked, "I wanted to ask you earlier, how did you find my apartment?"

"I make sure to know everything about anyone in my presence." He said easily.

Rin wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. They arrive to the restaurant. Sesshomaru already had reservations. They had a table with a breathtaking view of the city. Throughout dinner they made small talk about each other's interests, hobbies, tastes in music and happenings around the world. The conversation flowed smoothly between them with Rin more relaxed than she thought she would be.

"So have you applied to any jobs yet since graduation is nearing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I've applied to a few publishing companies and newspapers." Rin said.

"You haven't applied to my company."

"Well, I don't know if that would be a good idea." Rin said a little startled by his statement.

"Why not?" He asked.

Rin wasn't sure how to answer. "Um, you would be my boss and we are sort of dating." Rin said but it sounded more like a question.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Just think about it."

After finishing dinner, they left the restaurant and drove to the coast. Sesshomaru rolled up his pants, took his shoes off and told Rin to do the same. The beach was dimly lit by the moonlight. Shimmering waves slowly rolled on shore and tickled their feet. The air was breezy but not too cool.

Sesshomaru and Rin strolled bare foot across the moist sand. Sesshomaru was quiet lost in his thoughts once again. He learned a few things about the young woman walking alongside him tonight. She liked all kinds of music, she loved to read, and she wants to visit Japan again. He kept a mental note of everything she talked about at dinner. Usually when he had conversations with women in LA, they only talked about wanting to be actresses, models or house wives. But Rin was different, she had aspirations in life. It was refreshing. She wanted to be her own woman and pave her own way on her own. However, the demonesses he usually slept with were perfect for his lifestyle of control. He could basically buy them and they would do whatever he wanted. That was the way he would always do things. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how Rin would fit into his life but he was inexplicably drawn to her. He suddenly stopped.

"Rin"

"Yes?" Rin said enjoying the night.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the ocean.

"Sure about what?" Rin said peering up at him.

"Wanting to know more about me." He said still not looking at her.

"Yes, I really do. I-I like you." Rin said shyly.

Sesshomaru finally looked at Rin. "I have a surprise for you." He pulled her very close to his body. Rin suddenly felt the air change around them and her feet no longer touching the sand. She looked down and saw the ground getting further and further away. We're flying! Rin thought. She looked at up at Sesshomaru's face and saw he was smiling albeit faintly. He had a far-away look in his amber eyes. She turned her head and looked down at the dark water, every once in a while Sesshomaru would dip down close the surface of the ocean. Rin would bury her face in his chest and burst into giggles when he flew up again.

Sesshomaru flew up higher and higher allowing Rin to look up into the starry sky. The view was magnificent. Rin stopped clutching him so tightly and outstretched her arms. Sesshomaru held her even tighter so she would not fall. He spun her around quickly so she was facing away from him. He then started to twirl around quickly in circular motions. Rin screamed out of pure amusement.

The beach started to come back into view. Sesshomaru slowed down as they descended onto the sand. Rin was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever done in my entire life!" Rin shrieked. She jumped around in a childlike manner and ran in circles with her arms stretched out. "We have to do that again one day!"

Sesshomaru smiled genuinely. He grabbed Rin's hand. "Let's get you back home." He said making his way to the car.

"Wait…" Rin said sheepishly. She pulled him closer to her and stood up on her toes. Rin kissed him lightly on the lips. As she was about to pull back, Sesshomaru pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her hands once again found their way into his hair. His hands explored her back and hips. He pulled back to unbutton his shirt. Laying the shirt in the sand, he lowered Rin down onto it while continuing to kiss her. He hovered over her moving his lips from her mouth to her neck then down between her breasts. His clawed hand slipped under the material of her dress cupping her breast. He pushed the material over, licking and nipping at her pert nipple. Rin's little moans were driving him crazy but he knew she wasn't ready for him yet. Nonetheless, he wanted to bring her to orgasm again.

Sesshomaru lowered his body in between Rin's legs making the hem of her dress ride up her thighs. His other hand explored the soft skin of her inner thighs. Sesshomaru found his way to her heat balling his fingers up to rub against it. Rin moaned. He could feel the warm moisture through her thin panties. He brought his hand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He had to taste her.

Sesshomaru moved even lower down her body placing his head in between her legs. Rin's legs automatically tried to close but Sesshomaru kept them open. Her legs were trembling. "Relax." Sesshomaru whispered. He could smell her arousal potent through her panties. With one clawed finger, he sliced her panties apart. Immediately he plunged his tongue in between her folds sucking up the juices. Her flavor was a mix of something spicy and sweet. Sesshomaru was almost dizzy from the taste of her.

Rin moaned and whimpered even louder than before as Sesshomaru's long tongue lapped up her nectar. She squirmed under him unable to keep still. His tongue started to move faster as it swirled savoring the taste of her. He pressed his thumb down on her pearl and rubbed it roughly. Rin started to feel the pressure she felt when they were in the car. He pressed down even harder and licked with more fervor. It pushed Rin over the edge. She fell into an orgasmic oblivion with her entire body shuddering.

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations, raising his head to gaze at her. She looked completely sated and incredibly provocative in her red dress. Her eyes were closed, her hair was sandy, one of her breast was still exposed and her legs were open. His erection ached; he wanted to dive into her badly.

Rin sluggishly sat up from lying on her back. Her eyes were hooded and a small smile played on her lips.

"I take it you enjoyed." Sesshomaru said licking his lips still savoring her taste.

"Yes" Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru smirked. He stood up holding his hand out to help Rin to her feet. She picked up her torn underwear and his shirt handing in back to him. She tried to shake some of the sand out of her hair before getting back into the car. Sesshomaru noticed.

"Don't worry about it, Jaken will clean my cars tomorrow." He said.

Rin fell asleep during the ride back to her apartment. Once again he carried her inside and undressed her. He found another t-shirt to put on her then he tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving. Sesshomaru did not trust himself to stay with her tonight. He needed a release of his own that he would take care of when he got home.

"Goodnight sweet Rin" He whispered before disappearing into the night.

Author's note:

They are progressing; Sesshomaru has to get rid of his doubts! I hope he doesn't do anything to mess it up. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Graduation

Sesshomaru arrived to his high rise condominium to find an unexpected guest waiting for him. She was standing in the foyer when he exited the elevator. Sesshomaru owned the entire top floor of the building, no one was allowed up there. Her dark hair hang loose to her shoulders. She was dressed in only a thin, silken robe hanging slackly off one shoulder. Her red eyes pierced into his amber orbs pleading with him to let her stay.

"Kagura."

She did not respond. She simply dropped to her knees and bowed down to him placing her hands on the floor while lowering her head. It was a sign of complete submission. Sesshomaru was still suffering from a raging erection after his activities with Rin on the beach. He was on the brink of losing control to his wild desires which was the reason he left Rin this night.

"Stand." He said with authority. She stood slowly but kept her head down avoiding eye contact with him. He pushed her to the wall roughly digging his claws into her arms as a warning. Her loose robe opened revealing her plump breasts. He stared at her menacingly ready to speak until she raised her head baring her neck to him. It was a more intimate sign of submission. Seeing Kagura submit so willingly, relinquishing all control of her body broke the tiny string of restraint within him. He grazed his sharp fangs across her neck breaking the skin. Kagura wrapped a leg around him and moaned. Her arousal was hot in the air. His eyes flashing red, he licked the tiny droplets of blood from her neck.

"Please" she whispered.

He could feel her heat on his erection through his pants. He grinded against her still burrowing his face in her neck. Kagura moaned louder, returning his grinds with her own.

"ZZZZZZ ZZZZZ" His phone vibrated. It snapped Sesshomaru out of his lust filled state. He released Kagura from the wall and retrieved his phone from his pocket. There was a text from Rin. She must have woken up, he thought. It read,

_Thanks for a magical night and tucking me into bed. Goodnight Sesshomaru._

Kagura let the robe slip from her body and stood before him naked, ready and willing.

"Leave." He said.

"But Sesshomaru!" Kagura said with wild eyes.

He opened the door to his condo, went inside and locked it behind him.

(Graduation Day)

Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru since their date. They talked on the phone a bit but he made no effort to see her and neither did she. Both were busy, Rin with graduation planning and Sesshomaru with his business. But today was graduation day, Rin was excited because her uncle would be traveling from Japan to see her walk across the stage and she would see Sesshomaru again.

The girls ran around the apartment frantically trying to get ready for graduation. Throwing hair products here, make-up there and dresses everywhere. Rin was dressed before Kagome. She wore a white peplum, knee length, form fitting dress with short sleeves. She wore sparkling gold heels courtesy of Kagome. Her hair hang loosely in curls. She wore minimal make-up with some shimmer on her eyes and peach colored lipstick. As Rin ambled around the kitchen to make a quick cup of tea she heard a knock at the door.

Rin opened the door without looking through the peep hole to find Shippo standing there with a large bouquet of yellow roses. Rin hadn't seen or spoken to Shippo since he tried to kiss her at the club. She ignored his phone calls and would avoid going near where he would usually hang out. Without a word, Rin stepped back to allow Shippo to enter the apartment.

"You look beautiful." Shippo said looking at the ground.

"Thank you." Rin said quietly.

"These are for you." Shippo said handing Rin the bouquet of yellow roses. "Yellow for friendship. (He paused observing her face for a moment) Rin, I'm sorry for what I did that night. I wasn't thinking. I'm an idiot. I thought that we were having a good time and I got caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please forgive me."

Rin sat the roses down on a bar stool in the kitchen. "Shippo, I was really confused over what happened that night. I told you a long time ago that we could only be friends. Shippo, I've missed you and I forgive you. I would love for us to be friends again." Rin said as she moved to embrace him. Rin knew she would forgive Shippo the moment he left the club. He was one of her best friends and she loved him. It was difficult not talking to him for so long but she wasn't sure how to face him.

"Oh, Rin I've missed you too and I understand." Shippo said returning the embrace. He nuzzled his nose in her hair then pulled back. "And I promise to never drink alcohol around you again." Rin laughed and Shippo smiled brightly.

"So things can go back to normal now with you two?" Kagome asked standing in the hall startling them both. She wore a white dress with a corset style top that flared at the bottom reaching mid-thigh. She chose red high heels complimenting her long legs. Her make-up consisted of foundation, red lipstick, smoky eyes and a little blush. She already had her graduation cap on with her hair also in curls. She looked glamorous.

"Yes!" they both answered smiling.

"Great! Well Shippo we have to get going. We were supposed to be at the auditorium five minutes ago for line up!" Kagome said.

Shippo left first hugging Rin one more time. "See you girls at graduation!"

"Ok, thanks for the roses Shippo!" Rin said before he left.

The girls scrambled around to grab their things including their cap and gown then headed out the door.

They made it to the line-up and were briefly fussed at for being late by one of the professors. They didn't care, they were just happy to be walking across the stage and seeing family. The entire senior class of UCLA made their way to their assigned seating area in the enormous auditorium. Everyone looked up into the crowd to see if they could spot their families. Rin spotted her uncle and waved at him with a huge smile. Rin turned around to face the stage, she was seated in between two girls that were apparently good friends because they kept talking to each other ignoring Rin's personal space with their hand gestures. Rin tried to tune them out and focus on the stage to spot Sesshomaru but she didn't see him. She wondered if he cancelled speaking last minute since he had been so busy lately.

The dean, some professors and other administrative staff were already on stage. All the chairs were filled except for one to the far right. Is that his chair? Rin wondered.

The ceremony began with greetings and welcomes from school administration speakers followed by speeches. Rin was growing bored and she still had yet to see Sesshomaru. Then one speaker finally introduced him to the stage.

Sesshomaru made his way to the stage from the back. He was wearing a tailored to perfection white suit and blue tie. His long hair hang down his back looking silky as ever. The demon looked like a million bucks even though he was worth so much more. The entire room became quiet in his presence and when he spoke he commanded the attention of every being in the auditorium. All eyes were on Sesshomaru Taisho. He spoke with such conviction while managing to be charming at the same time. Rin was enraptured by his speech about following your heart and leading your own course in life. When he spoke about making your own decisions, he briefly locked eyes with Rin. She felt a familiar electricity in that moment but as quickly as it came it left when he looked at the other side of the auditorium. Rin kept staring at him hoping he would look her way again but he did not, he continued speaking eloquently with the audience locked on his every word. After he was done, Sesshomaru received a thunderous applause from the audience. He gracefully walked to the empty seat amongst the others on stage and sat down.

Why wouldn't he look my way again? Rin thought. She could not wait to see him again and he only spared her a glance. Is he not interested anymore? Rin wondered feeling used and hurt. The two girls on the opposite sides of Rin started there babble again.

"He is the most handsome being on the planet!" One girl exclaimed.

"And that voice of his, he could just whisper in my ear all night long." The other said.

They continued gushing about how attractive Sesshomaru was until Rin had enough.

"He has a girlfriend!" Rin almost shouted. She was fuming at this point. I wish they would just shut up! Rin thought.

The girls paused for a moment, one girl asked "Oh really, how do you know? I never see him photographed with anyone."

"Um, well he is very private. I interviewed him for the school newspaper and he told me he had a girlfriend." Rin half-lied suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You interviewed him!? Tell me all about him!" The girls said excitedly. Luckily for Rin everyone was told to be quiet as the degree procession was about to begin. The girls turned their attention to the stage. Rin sighed in relief.

Rin cheered loudly when Kagome walked across the stage beaming beautifully. Even though Kagome liked to party, she was still within the top ten of her class along with Rin. Kagome was smarter than most would give her credit for and her persistence was key to her success. Rin noticed Sesshomaru extend his hand out to Kagome but she ignored him and walked down the stairs off stage. I guess she's still angry, Rin thought.

It was finally Rin's turn to walk across the stage and receive her degree. She was brimming with anticipation. She would receive the degree she worked for four years to achieve and start a new life as a working adult. Rin had been through so much in her life from losing her parents, leaving her uncle and moving to America. She didn't have a big personality like Kagome when she first moved here and had trouble making friends outside of Kagome and Kagome's brother. She almost felt like she was a burden to Kagome's parents when she lived with them. Rin would try not to accept anything from them that she couldn't pay them back for even though sometimes they forced things on her. She worked part-time jobs during the summers to pay for the car she owned despite Kagome's parents offering to buy her a new one.

"Rin Mikami"

She heard her name loud and clear. She walked towards the dean handing out degrees and received hers with honors. The audience was loud with applause and cheer. As she walked with her degree in one hand while shaking everyone's hand on stage, she was beaming. Rin reached Sesshomaru at the end. He stood and extended his hand out to her. He was faintly smiling with cool eyes on her. When Rin reached for his hand, he bent down and kissed it quickly while smirking at her. Rin blushed, she wondered if anyone noticed. She walked down the stairs glancing back at Sesshomaru but he was already looking the other way shaking another graduate's hand.

After graduation, everyone gathered in the lobby or outside of the auditorium. Rin looked around for her uncle. She spotted him standing in the refreshments line. Rushing over to him, Rin called out his name.

"Uncle Kunio!"

"My little Rin!" He said stepping out of the line with open arms. They embraced lovingly. Rin hadn't seen her uncle since she was a little girl. He looked a bit older now. Kunio was a short, lean man with short dark hair mixed with a few grey hairs.

"Oh, uncle it's been so long. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you came." Rin said becoming teary eyed. Talking every now and then was nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh.

"I wouldn't miss your graduation for 10 barrels of fish!" Kunio said with a strong Japanese accent. He was a fisherman in Japan for many years. An old country man with worn, tan skin to prove it; Kunio has been a hard worker all his life.

Rin smiled brightly, then asked her uncle about how he has been doing. Kunio proceeded to tell Rin old fisherman tales from his life in Japan. Rin looked to her left and noticed Sesshomaru approaching. She immediately looked the other way nervous about her uncle meeting him.

"Good afternoon. Congratulations on graduating with honors Rin." came a deep voice belonging to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Sesshomaru" Rin said nervously. Her uncle stopped talking and looked up at the tall demon warily. Relations between demons and humans in Japan were still tense.

Sesshomaru hovered over them, "Are you going to introduce me Rin?" He said looking at her uncle.

"Um, yea…..Uncle Kunio this is a friend of mine. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshomaru, my uncle Kunio Mikami." Rin said.

Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the word "friend." He extended his clawed hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikami, Rin says she wishes to visit you in Japan soon." He said smoothly.

Kunio wasn't sure what to make of the demon but he extended his hand also. "So Rin talks about this old man huh?" Kunio said winking at Rin.

"So you're a fisherman? I do a little fishing myself although a bit differently." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked astounded, Sesshomaru could fish? Rin thought. How he could have known my uncle is a fisherman though, she wondered.

Sesshomaru's demonic hearing had tuned in to their conversation long before he made his presence known. Kunio said something in Japanese and Sesshomaru responded easily. Soon the men were having a full blown conversation in Japanese.

Rin watched them in awe. She could not believe how charming Sesshomaru could be. And his Japanese was flawless. The men were talking like they had known each other for years. They smiled, laughed and patted each other's back like good friends. Kunio finally switched back to English and turned to Rin.

"Well honey, you want to go out for lunch. I'm only here for a couple more hours, I have to catch a flight back to Tokyo."

"Of course, I would love that." Rin said.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." He then turned to Sesshomaru. "It was very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Maybe I'll be meeting you again one day." Kunio said with a wink and a chuckle. Rin blushed.

"I believe we will." Sesshomaru said smirking. Rin blushed even more.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" Rin blurted out.

"I would love to but I have a few meetings." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…" Rin said putting her head down.

Sesshomaru put his hands under her chin and lifted her head. "But I would love for you to join me at my place tonight for dinner." He licked his lips revealing his fangs and watched Rin's face.

"Um…sure." Rin said nervously. She bit her lip to keep them from trembling, a nervous habit of hers. Sesshomaru's cock twitched watching her bite her lips; he missed them. Just then a news station photographer covering the graduation came running over.

"Mr. Taisho, Mr. Taisho! Can I get a picture of you and your lady friend for the newspaper?" Asked the photographer.

Sesshomaru did not answer him. He simply placed his arm around Rin's waist and pulled her closer to him posing for the picture. The photographer snapped several photos and ran off excitedly. Rin imagined her face was probably red as a tomato in that photo. Rin noticed everyone in the room was now sneaking glances at her or some just stared. She had just taken a public photo with Sesshomaru Taisho. No woman has ever been photographed with him.

Sesshomaru seemed not to notice people's reactions. He leaned over and whispered in Rin's ear, "See you tonight." He sauntered off through the crowd ignoring everyone else's attention.

Rin's uncle came from the bathroom; they left after chatting with Kagome, her family and then Shippo. Rin was surprised to see Inuyasha at Kagome's side. Maybe it's more than just sex with those two, Rin thought.

Rin and her uncle went to lunch at a sushi restaurant in the city. Rin listened to Kunio complain about the taste of the fish. After eating they walked around a bit talking about the differences between America and Japan. They also spoke about Rin's after-graduation plans. Soon it was time for Kunio to catch his flight back home. Rin dropped him off at the airport and promised to visit him after settling into her career. She drove back home to find Kagome in the apartment freshly showered.

"Hey Rin! I'm still so excited! We are college graduates!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know right, it's a really good feeling." Rin said smiling. "So what do you have planned for tonight? A party?" Rin asked.

"Nope, Inuyasha is taking me out. He says it's a surprise!" Kagome said dreamily.

"Wow, you two are really hitting it off." Rin said surprised.

"I know, it's crazy how fast we connected….literally." Kagome said. Both girls burst out laughing. "So what are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru invited me to his place for dinner…."

Kagome was suddenly quiet. She hid her wariness about Sesshomaru for their first date but she still did not trust the handsome demon. She moved to sit on one of the bar stools next to Rin.

"Rin, how do you feel about him?" Kagome asked suddenly serious.

Rin hesitated, she wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I-I like him Kagome." she said honestly.

Kagome sighed, "Just be careful with him. Something doesn't feel right about him. He seems almost dangerous to me and I can't tell what his intentions are with you." Kagome was a good judge of character. She may seem reckless sometimes but she was usually always in control of a situation. Kagome felt something off about Sesshomaru but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She even asked Inuyasha about him but couldn't get much information besides insults.

"He's nothing to worry about Kagome, so far he's been good to me. He apologized for hurting my feelings and he gave me the reason why. I will be fine." Rin said trying to reassure Kagome.

"Ok, please call me if you need me tonight. You're going to his home. You remember what happened when you went to Kohaku's?" Kagome said.

"Ugh…don't remind me. I'll be fine but I'll call if I need to." Rin said.

The girls went to their rooms to prepare for their actually wanted to look sexy for him tonight. She still had the black dress Kagome wanted her to wear to the interview. She decided to slip it on with black heels. She flat ironed her thick hair to make it straight. She wore dark lip stick and a little eyeliner for makeup.

She received a text from Sesshomaru giving her his address. He said he would meet her in the lobby of the building when she arrived. Rin got into her car and drove to Sesshomaru's condo. She wondered if this date would be as magical as their last date. She thought about the note he sent her with the red dress still pondering what it meant but afraid to ask him.

_Pleasure only starts once the worm has gotten into the fruit…._

Author's note:

Well Kagura has shown up again. Rin saved Sesshomaru from losing control with a simple text. Yay Rin! Unfortunately, we won't be seeing the last of Kagura, she is a determined one. But luckily, she will not be in the next chapter. The next one is all about Rin and Sesshomaru. Can anyone guess what Sesshomaru's note meant from Chapter 8? Happy Memorial Day!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: Ripen Fruit

Rin arrived at the tall, glass building Sesshomaru lived in. She parked on a side street and walked into the building. It was grand. The floors were marble and the rugs were comparable to actual art work. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceilings along with replicas of paintings seeming to date from the 1800s. The room seemed to glow gold with dim lighting. Someone was playing a piano in the corner of the lobby. Rin felt out of place being there. The people she saw walk past her had an upper-class air about them. She was so busy admiring the scenery, she didn't even notice him approach.

"I'm glad you came." Said a deep voice.

Rin was startled, she turned around quickly almost losing balance in her high heels. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright. She looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip with a flushed face. He was unusually casual wearing dark denim jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Hi" Rin said blushing.

"Stop biting your lip." Sesshomaru said. She really doesn't know the effect that has on me, he thought.

Rin looked puzzled, "Ok."

They walked towards the elevator to go to the top floor. While riding up, Rin had flashbacks of her first erotic dream about him in an elevator. She slightly trembled while standing next to him, of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He sensed her nervousness and smelled a hint of arousal. He smirked. When the elevator stopped on the top floor, Rin quickly moved to exit with Sesshomaru following. He opened the door to his condo and they entered.

Sesshomaru's condo made Rin and Kagome's apartment look like a closet. It was huge. He had a large living area with abstract paintings on the wall. He had sleek, modern furniture, a vast contrast from the lobby downstairs. Sesshomaru gave her a tour of the condo. He had a large kitchen fit for a chef with sharp silver appliances and granite countertops. The floors were a dark cherry wood; they looked freshly polished. He had four bedrooms: the master bedroom, guestroom, library and one locked room. He only showed Rin one of them, the library. When she entered Rin's mouth went agape. The room featured three tall shelves of books with a sliding ladder. There was a large fur rug in the middle of the floor with two plush reclining chairs and a table with wine glasses.

"You have a library in your home!" Rin said barely containing her excitement. She walked around the room surveying the books. He had every genre one could think of to read.

"You are pleased." Sesshomaru said observing her from the doorway.

"This is amazing Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed. He smiled at her reaction.

"Come, our dinner will get cold." Sesshomaru said. Rin followed him out of the library and into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen she noticed two plates of food on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru held out her chair for her to be seated then sat down himself. "I had the chef prepare a Japanese dish if you don't mind." He said watching her intently.

"It's oden!" Rin said excitedly. "I love oden. I haven't had it in so long! Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling. She immediately dug into her plate completely forgetting about the demon sitting across from her. Sesshomaru smiled watching her eat so carelessly, then he started to eat his own food. They ate quietly until Rin was done.

"Compliments to the chef, the oden was delicious." Rin said.

Sesshomaru completed his meal. "I can see. You didn't say a word since you started eating." He said smirking.

Rin blushed.

"I will let her know you enjoyed her cooking." Sesshomaru said standing. "Come." He said while holding out his hand for her.

"Let me put away the dishes first." Rin said reaching for her plate.

"No need, Jaken will take care of that." He said pulling Rin away from the table. He was surprised, not one demoness had ever volunteered to clean up. He led her into the living room.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Rin?"

Rin thought about what happened the last time she drank with Shippo. She was ready to decline but when she looked up and saw him standing there with a bottle and two wine glasses she could not refuse. This demon always looked sexy without even trying, Rin thought. She blushed.

Sesshomaru noticed her blushing and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He sauntered over to her spot on the couch. He placed the wine glasses on the table and poured the liquid into their glasses; a lot less for Rin.

He raised his glass and Rin did the same. "A toast to you Rin, graduating college is a huge accomplishment." Sesshomaru said. They clinked glasses and took a sip of the wine.

"Thank you…this is really good." Rin said taking another sip.

"It's a Riesling imported from France." Sesshomaru said eying her take another sip. "Not so fast, we don't need another incident." He said seriously.

"You didn't give me enough for that to happen. And trust me, I will never drink that much again!" Rin said cringing from the memory. Sesshomaru slightly chuckled.

"So did you consider working at my company?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I really want to get a job on my own merit. I don't want it handed to me. And, I would be completely out of place there."

"How so?"

"You only employ demonesses. I did not see one human working there."

Sesshomaru smirked. "They have more longevity, I've had the same employees for a very long time. But I am willing to make an exception for you. You graduated top ten in your class, you are intelligent and few women are able to hold meaningful conversations with me without flirting."

Rin wasn't sure what to say. While she was thinking Sesshomaru continued.

"You are beautiful Rin, you have a rare kind of innocent beauty that makes me want to keep you around at all times." Rin was more at a loss for words than before. He just told me I was beautiful? He wants to keep me around at all times? She thought.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Rin finally stammered. Rin finally met his amber eyes; they were blazing with desire. Rin bit her lip out of nervousness.

He stared at her. Such innocence, such purity, such beauty and she doesn't even know how attractive she is. His eyes traveled down her body taking in the curve of her breast, the milky peek of cleavage, her tiny waist, the length of her little black dress, the soft skin of her thighs, her smooth shaved legs and even her little feet sitting up in her sexy black heels. He then moved his eyes back up her body to her delicate neck, her plush lips….those lips. She was biting them again. Before he knew what he was doing Sesshomaru collided his lips with hers.

He moved so quickly Rin had little time to react. She didn't open her mouth to allow his tongue the access it so desperately desired. Sesshomaru pulled back and straightened himself surprised that she did not respond.

Rin sat there staring at him but he would not make eye contact with her. Why did he pull away? She thought. She wasn't sure what to do. The air suddenly felt awkward between them.

"Rin." He said still not looking at her.

"Yes" She said.

"I desire you in a way I'm not sure you are ready for."

Rin made up her mind in that moment. Yes, she was inexperienced but she knew he desired her. She knew what an erection was and she felt it when he kissed her just now. She knew he wanted her. She purposely dressed sexy for a male for the first time in her life. She kissed him, allowed his tongue to meet her most personal possession and he gave her the first orgasm she ever had. She decided she wanted to become a woman and why not her first time be with him. She liked him a lot and her feelings for him were unexplainably strong. Rin never felt this way about anyone ever and so soon. It was as if the cosmos were pulling them together but both resisted out of their own insecurities. But not tonight; Rin actually felt desire for a male and not just any male, only him.

"Sesshomaru" Rin said quietly.

"Hn" he said.

"I'm ready."

Sesshomaru turned around to face her with questioning eyes. She nodded her head yes. There was no turning back.

He moved slowly this time capturing her lips in gentler kiss. She kissed him back parting her mouth to allow his tongue entry. He leaned over her pressing her body into the sofa. Soon the kiss turned needier with both tongues fighting for dominance. Rin wrapped her legs around him and he instinctively grinded against her. Sesshomaru had enough self-control to know the sofa was not a proper place to take her so he picked her up placing his hands on her ass for support. Rin kept her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her down on his bed and admired the view. She lay there looking so small compared to the size of his California king bed. Her legs were open, her hair was messy and her eyes were filled with desire; she looked tantalizing. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it carelessly to the side. He dropped to his knees and pulled Rin to the edge of the bed by her thighs. Hiking her dress up; he placed his head in between her legs licking her heat through her panties. Rin squirmed at the sensation. With one claw he sliced open her panties and threw them to the side. He licked his lips while sliding his finger in between her folds careful of his claws. He licked his slick finger satisfied that she was already wet for him.

Sesshomaru dove his tongue in between her folds savoring the spicy taste of her. He licked, sucked and twirled his tongue each time eliciting a loud moan from Rin. She felt the familiar sensation simmering in her lower belly. Rin was on the brink of climax when he suddenly stopped. She sat up on her arms looking at him with a dazed expression. He smirked.

Sesshomaru was standing before her shirtless. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She surveyed his tall lean form, his defined abs, chiseled chest, strong arms and perfectly sculptured face. His lips were wet and his amber eyes were clouded with yearning.

"Are you sure?" It came out more as a plea than asking.

Rin nodded her head yes. She was finally ready to lose her virginity.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them staring at Rin the entire time.

"Stand." He ordered her, his voice sounding husky. Rin did as she was told in a lust filled trance. He slipped her out of her dress and tossed it to the side. She stood before him only wearing a bra. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her lips in a hungry kiss. He lowered her back onto the bed trailing kisses down her neck stopping at her bust. With one swift movement he sliced her bra open allowing her breasts to bounce free. Sesshomaru immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth while sliding out of his boxers. Rin moaned under him with shaky legs.

Sesshomaru moved up from her breast and trailed kisses to her ear. He whispered, "Relax." Then he kissed her lips to muffle the screams as he plunged his erection into her hard. He didn't cease when he felt her flinch. He kept going at a steady pace finally releasing her lips when he felt some of the tension leave her body. Rin whimpered and moaned with each stroke. Sesshomaru's mouth found its way back to her nipple as he moved in and out of her. She felt exquisite. She was warm, tight and incredibly wet. Sesshomaru almost became dizzy from the sensation. He was drunk in her scent which was a mixture of spice, honey and a little blood from breaking her barrier.

He's so large, Rin thought when he first entered her. She immediately felt pain but with his mouth on her she could not scream. Eventually the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. Rin had no idea sex could feel this good. Sesshomaru's length pressed against spots she didn't know existed. Soon Rin started to buck against him silently begging him with her body to go faster. And he obliged her.

Sesshomaru sped up the pace placing his hands on her hips and lifting her from the bed. He bounced her up and down his length while standing. Rin moaned loudly with every movement. She gripped his hair for more support and sucked at his shoulder to ease the pounding he was giving her. Rin started to feel the pressure build up in her neither region once again. She returned his rough bucks with her own until what felt like an explosion erupted inside her. Rin's entire body was racked by shock waves from her powerful orgasm. But he wasn't done.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on the bed flat on her stomach. He didn't think she had the energy to stand on all fours. He entered her from behind pressing his body on hers moving slowly at first savoring the feeling. But when he saw Rin outstretch her hands across the bed he lost his control. Rin didn't know it, but outstretching her hands across the surface was a sign of submission to him. Sesshomaru pounded into her harder than before. Skin slapped against skin, Rin's loud screams and Sesshomaru's groans filled the room. Rin gripped the sheets for dear life as Sesshomaru seemed to move at an inhuman speed. He gripped her hips so hard he drew blood but Rin didn't feel it, too focused on the feeling in her womb. She screamed out his name loudly as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Her walls gripped and contracted his length pushing him over the edge. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out and released his gushing seed all over the sheets. He collapsed on the floor and Rin slid from the bed and joined him laying her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep sweaty and naked on Sesshomaru's naked form.

Sesshomaru lay holding Rin with one arm and resting his head on the other arm as he stared at the ceiling. She is mine. No other male has been where I have and no other male ever will. I just hope she knows what she has gotten herself into, he thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

Author's note:

So the worm has gotten into the fruit huh? Well, their story definitely doesn't end here. Sesshomaru is a tricky one and he has a shocker to reveal to Rin. I hope she can handle it.

On another note, I try to update weekly but last week was impossible. My dog was hit by a truck but he survived! Juggling work, school and taking care of him has been tough. The story will go on, updates may be every two weeks instead of every week. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. I greatly appreciate the thoughtfulness. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Rin awoke slowly, she tried to sit up but her entire body felt sore particularly her bottom. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, under a heavy white blanket and white sheets. It was bright in the room with the curtains open allowing the sun to shine through. She looked around and found that she was alone. Where is Sesshomaru? This isn't the room we were in last night, she thought. Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly trudged out of bed feeling every muscle aching. As the sheets slipped from her form she looked down at her naked body and blushed remembering what transpired last night. She quickly wrapped the sheets around her, making her way to the in-room bathroom. Each step to the bathroom was slow and laborious. He really put a beating on her little body.

I am now officially a woman, Rin thought. She gave her most valued, secret and prized possession to Sesshomaru Taisho. She would forever feel connected to him being that he was the first man to enter deep into her soft flower. She wondered if he felt their night was as special as she thought it was. He definitely did not take his time with me though, Rin thought.

"I thought my first time would be a little gentler." Rin said out loud.

Rin relieved her bladder, washed her face and brushed her teeth using the only toothbrush she saw. She was a little wary about using the toothbrush she assumed to be his but after last night she decided it didn't matter. Rin exited the bathroom and looked for her clothing but they were nowhere to be seen. She noticed a closet in the room, deciding to look in it for her clothing she only found dress shirts for Sesshomaru. Rin decided to slip into one of his shirts deciding some form of clothing was better than wearing sheets. The shirt swallowed her body reaching just below her knees.

Rin wandered out of the room to look for Sesshomaru. Upon exiting she smelled breakfast cooking. It was the most delicious smell she ever encountered or from the rumbling of her belly she was just hungry. Rin followed the smell into the kitchen expecting to see Sesshomaru. However, she saw a short older woman with long grey hair wearing a red apron tending to the stove. Rin wasn't sure what to do. The older woman turned around as if sensing Rin's presence. Her facial features were hard and her skin was wrinkled. Rin also noticed she had a glass eye.

"You must be Rin, come sit down young woman." The older woman said kindly.

Rin quietly moved to sit down at the dining room table too confused to say a word. Who is this woman? Where is Sesshomaru? Rin thought.

The older woman turned around and proceeded to prepare Rin a plate of breakfast topped with eggs, bacon, toast, grits and even a waffle on the side. She cheerfully sat the plates in front of Rin looking at her expectantly.

"Um, thanks mam. This looks and smells really good." Rin said nervously.

"Thank you. Sesshomaru told me to make sure you eat up because you would need your strength to recover." The older woman said pouring Rin a glass of orange juice.

Rin blushed furiously. "Re-recover?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he said you had a rough night but he didn't say anything further." The older woman said holding back a chuckle. She had been through this routine before with demonesses Sesshomaru had bedded the night before. She would be instructed to make them a small breakfast usually a piece of fruit and boiled egg then she would allow Jaken to see them out. However, she knew this one was different. For one, she was a human. Sesshomaru has never brought a human woman home. Secondly, he instructed her to make a big breakfast of anything Rin might eat and Jaken would not be seeing this one out. Hmmmm…what could Sesshomaru be thinking? Although she is beautiful, she is definitely not the glamorous high maintenance type I usually see in the morning. The old lady thought.

Rin was blushing even more so than before. Her face appeared to be tomato red in color. When the older woman turned around she noticed the girl's distress and couldn't help but to release a little chuckle.

"Oh dear, what's the matter? Is the food too hot? Here drink this orange juice. It's nice and cold." The older woman said amusedly knowing the real reason why the girl was blushing.

Rin wordlessly accepted the orange juice and drank it. After regaining a little composure she turned to her food deciding to eat so she would not have to make eye contact with the older woman while still blushing. After taking a bite of her food, Rin couldn't stop. It was all absolutely delicious! Before she knew, Rin had eaten everything on the plates without stopping. The older woman watched in awe that a young petite woman could eat in such a way. Then she smiled and moved to collect her plates.

"Thank you Miss….." Rin said.

"It's Kaede, I'm Sesshomaru's chef and I take care of his home." She said with a smile.

"Oh the food was very delicious Kaede! Did you also make the oden last night?"

"Who else? Sesshomaru does not cook." Kaede said chuckling.

Rin blushed, "Right, I'll help you with the dishes." She said standing from the dining room chair.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Sesshomaru would have my head if I allowed you to do my job. Go on back. He should return shortly." Kaede said pushing Rin out of the kitchen.

"Um, ok. Nice meeting you Kaede." Rin said returning to the white room.

"Hmmmm….what a nice young woman. Very interesting." Kaede mused as she returned to her work in the kitchen.

Rin went back into the white room and plopped onto the bed. She lay for a while before deciding to take a bath. Her body was still sore and a warm bath would help soothe her muscles better than a shower. Rin slipped off the shirt belonging to Sesshomaru and ran her bath water. She noticed bubble bath and decided to use some in her bath. The tub filled with warm water and suds. Rin eased into the Jacuzzi style tub. The water felt absolutely divine. Rin submerged her body under the water and foam up to her neck while resting her head on the wall. She closed her eyes in bliss and soon started to doze completely sated.

Rin didn't hear the door open and close shut. A tall figure stood over her watching her sleep in the tub. How foolish, he thought. But he also thought her light snoring and peaceful face was endearing. He was in awe at the little woman that gave him her virginity last night. He now felt a strong sense of possession over her. She is mine.

"Rin" He said softly. She didn't respond.

"Rin" He said a little louder. She did not stir.

He leaned down close to her ear. "Rin" he said even louder.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she jumped splashing water on Sesshomaru. He smirked looking down at her exposed breasts when she jumped out of the water.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rin gasped.

"Well, if I remember correctly I do live here." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Rin felt like an idiot for asking that question. "I meant when did you get here? When I woke up you were gone." She said looking down.

"I follow a strict workout routine with my trainer every other morning starting at 6:00am. I did not want to wake you."

"Oh" Rin said unable to make eye contact with him.

Sesshomaru smiled. After making love to her last night, she's still shy around me. That will have to change. He thought. He sat on the edge of the bath and removed his tennis shoes and socks.

Rin watched while his back was turned to her. His muscles bulged through his shirt looking extra swollen from working out.

He stood turning around to face her. Amber eyes locked with chocolate orbs. He slowly took off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abdomen. He removed his shorts and boxers allowing them to drop to the floor. He never broke eye contact with her.

Rin felt a familiar heat pool in her belly at the sight of his nude body.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself into the large Jacuzzi tub on the opposite side of Rin.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rin asked confused in her lust filled state.

"Have you eaten breakfast? I told Kaede to make everything."

"Um….yes." Rin said snapping back to reality. "It was delicious."

"How do you feel?" He asked seriously, gazing at her intently.

Rin blushed. "I'm a little sore but the warm water is helping."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her in the water and foam. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms between his legs. He pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist burrowing his nose in her raven hair. Rin melted into his embrace relishing in the contrast of his hard body but soft skin on her back. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Let me bath you. You are sore because of me." He said softly sending goose bumps down Rin's back.

"You want to bath me?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yes" He said already reaching for one of the soft white loofah sponges. He lathered the sponge with soap and warm water. He stood and reached out his hand for Rin to stand also. He started with her neck rubbing small, gentle circles moving down her chest. He lingered around her breasts taking great care with each one. He moved the soapy loofah sponge down her stomach and around her waist. He then moved the sponge back up and down her back scrubbing ever so smoothly. He stopped the sponge before her ass. He skipped her nether region and moved to her thigh leaning down to reach. He brought the sponge up her thigh in between her legs stopping before reaching her folds. He moved the loofah sponge down her legs and even caught her feet.

"I saved the best parts to wash for last." He said.

He moved the loofah up the back of her thigh and rubbed her backside swirling the towel in circles. He then moved the towel to her folds and washed in between her legs. Rin moaned. Never had taking a simple bath felt like this. He moved the loofah slowly at first positioning himself behind her. He dropped the sponge in the water and cupped in between Rin's legs with his entire hand sending shock waves through her. Sesshomaru slipped one clipped finger into her still tight passage pressing against her clit. Rin gasped loudly at his unexpected action. She could already feel his erection pressing against her back. He continued his ministrations for only a few minutes until he felt Rin's body shudder. She came hard and fast for him screaming out loudly. Rin pressed her hands on the bathroom walls slightly panting trying to steady her breathing. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into the water to rinse off.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked dripping water on her.

Rin leaned into him. "Yes." She said dreamily.

"Good." He said trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"Would you like me to give you a bath?" Rin said nervously.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, then he smirked. She's starting to come out of her sexual shell, he thought. As much as he would have loved her to bath him, he had already taken a shower at the gym. He also knew that her body was still sore. He could not control himself to take her while she bathed him and fuck her roughly on the bathroom wall. He decided he didn't want to ruin her tight passage without giving her a chance to heal.

"That won't be necessary. I took a shower at the gym but next time, I will not forget that offer." He said cupping her chin.

They exited the bathroom after drying off. Rin was wrapped in a towel while Sesshomaru wore his hanging loosely off his waist. The bed was made and bags were neatly placed on the comforter.

"The bags are for you. I sent Jaken to purchase some new clothing for you to wear for today." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"New clothes? Um…thanks. I'll repay you when I get home." Rin said.

"That won't be necessary." He moved towards his closet effectively ignoring her would-be protest.

Rin moved to look inside of the bags. She pulled out a peach tank top shirt and white shorts from one of the bags. The other bag had some cute brown sandals exactly her size. Another bag contained lotion, deodorant, lip balm, a brush, hair ties and perfume. The last bag contained a turquoise bra and panty set from Victoria Secret. Rin blushed at the thought of Jaken buying women's underwear. Sesshomaru really thought of everything a woman may need, she thought. She grabbed the bags and ducked into the bathroom to change while Sesshomaru was still in the closet.

She emerged smelling fresh from the lotion and perfume. Everything he bought for her fit perfectly. She wore her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the bed waiting for her. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and brown loafers. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. He stood up and sauntered towards her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. How did you know my size? Everything fits perfectly." Rin said.

"Kaede gave me the sizes of your clothing from last night after she washed them and the sheets this morning." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Rin blushed. I can't imagine what this woman thinks of me, Rin wandered.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned serious. "I want to show you something." He had been thinking about this last night and when he awoke in the morning. For the first time in his life he was slightly nervous. He was not sure how Rin would react to what he needed to show her but he had needs of his own. He did not picture Rin to be the kind of woman that would indulge in what he wanted to do but he had to find out. The sex he had with Rin last night was amazing but not the way he was used to all his life. He needed his life style to cope with his past.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. They walked down the hall towards the room he did not show her last night. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the large double doors. The room was dark even during the day. Sesshomaru closed and locked the doors behind them. He kept a tight grip on Rin's hand while moving in the darkness. Rin held on confused as to what was going on. Finally Sesshomaru turned on a light switch. Rin's eyes widened so large they could have bulged out of their sockets.

"What is this place?"

Author's Note:

So sorry for the late review. When life threw me lemons instead of making lemonade I got hit in the head hard! LOL But anyways, I was able to get a chapter out, yay! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Unfortunately I have to leave you at a cliff hangar but at least one thing will be revealed about Sesshomaru's desires in the next chapter. Until next time, I'll be writing. - D


End file.
